1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the discovery of anticholinergic action of cocaine derivatives, in particular methylecgonidine (MEG), and methods of using this compound and its anticholinergically active derivatives in the treatment of pulmonary diseases associated with bronchoconstriction.
2. Description of the Background Art